User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 2: Earth vs Lightning
Before the Battle!: Yes as we all know yesterday my ban ended. I'm very excited to be back AND bring you this. The match up is nothing special. We've seen these two go at it in fiction and irl. BUT I wanted to do a basic to take a break away from all the complexity. The next battle won't be such a simple match up. BTW if this gets enough votes I'll be showing my own version of "Chisel this" to you guys. Oh one last thing I had a blast making this. Settings: Lightning: Thunderstorm background Earth: Rocky canyon background RBOER: Earth vs Lightning Earth vs Lightning BEGIN! Earth: This bastards bout' to get grounded Its opponent's well rounded You're bound to lose, you're as low as your own sound Crushed and crunched send you crashin' to the ground Suffocate this harmless spark it was overpowered from the start Do a split instead, because its pointless to shoot lightning arcs I reign supreme, so I won't take it easy on a small fry From the beginning to the end you couldn't survive my grind Lightning: Let me break it down to you on the real I got the skill so ill. I'm shakin' your hills You get broke everyday. You couldn't stop atmospheric intrusions Squirming in torment? Sounds like you got abysmal illusions You may have the power, but you do not have a mind! You're slow, overblown, and you're never on time! I guess you could say I'm triple A! So great there's gods that praise my name The Earth is a big recycled pile of rocks and vines There is no equator cause' I just crossed the finish line Earth: It doesn't matter how fast you are, cause' I'm incredibly hard! Disregard your blast when hit, it's instant discharge Maybe you should look at the chances and do the math You can't combust or bust this rock in your path! Face the facts, you're out maxed. I'm off the tracks! Relax and sit back cause' you ain't haxxed Alternate your way out this debate or dissipate! You'll overheat against my pure concentrate! Earthquake, shake, break you into pieces! Makes your fate too late, now the storm seizes Lightning: Please your style's old, decrepit and dusty, Blowing you out of this battle call me gusty Even metal can't handle the lightnin' Defeat me? When you can't see a bolt sightin'? It's an electrical surge sent straight through the core to purge When I emerge victorious, it's glorious strategy I earned! You've been breaking yourself apart ever since the start Self-abuse used on themselves own scattered plates And it must be depressing one of your rocks conducts my electricity! This hypocrisy is an example of a hard head's typical idiocy! Earth: Have you fried your brain or gone insane? One rock doesn't make my argument in vain Lightning: Whether you make excuses or not, your statements are ludicrous! You couldn't even refute some of my points or have evidence to disprove it I spit fire furiously fortifying my predictable victory! Lightning and Earth: Admit it you're just jealous I make major badass catastrophes! 'WHO WON!? WHO WILL BE NEXT!? WE'LL SEE! ' 'RAP BATTLES (Shaking noises) OF EXCELLENCE REDUX! ' Who Won? Earth Lightning It's a tie Category:Blog posts